Awakening of the Harem
by Kylwyn
Summary: After a run in with the fire nation Aang and Sokka fear for Katara’s safety and consequently leave Katara behind in a village they believe to be safe, and it is...until she is noticed by preying eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: **My second Avatar fic, my first Zutara and yes I do plan on breaching one of the big no-nos I will not tell you which one because then I will loose all my fun! This takes place a short time after the season final as in Zuko has his ship back and Zula's on the move. I do not plan on one big long serious story I just wrote this chapter the way I did because I don't want the boys to leave Katara behind for some stupid little reason. The story is just going to go up from here so enjoy! And please, _please_ tell me what you think

Why so afraid

Katara sat on the ground hissing through her teeth at the pain. They had finally managed to get away from those awful fire benders, and now both boys were getting on Katara's nerves with their worried glances and pacing as she tried to heal the wound on her lower back. Nothing, it wouldn't heal. A few tears rolling down her cheeks she removed her hand a hopeless look on her face.

"Please Katara let me try. You're tired and it might work better if someone else tries to heal you rather you healing yourself all the time." Aang had a point but Katara shook her head just the same. They didn't know her injury was more than a burn in fact they probably thought she had received it fighting back when that bastard Commander Huo had taken her.

"Don't be stupid Katara you need help now, so just turn around and let Aang try." Sokka was handling his fear for his sister in his regular way: hiding it as best as he could, which meant that he turned into a bossy pain in the butt.

"I can't!" Sokka knelt down and hugged his distraught sister tightly pinning her arms to her sides.

"Shhh, it's all right Katara, it's alright." While Sokka was distracting Katara Aang snuck around behind her and quickly pulled up her robe and the shirt she wore under it reveling the angry red burn.

"Nooo!" Katara cried when she noticed what was going on but Sokka held firm, making her stay relatively still while Aang inspected the wound in horror.

"How bad is it?" Sokka asked growing more and more worried with every second that passed. Katara flinched when Aang reached out to trace around the edge of the wound.

"It's- it's… Sokka it's a brand." A shocked silence filled the air as Sokka pulled a hiccupping Katara closer and looked over her shoulder while Aang pulled the fabric out of the way to give him a better view. There were no doubts about what it was as they inspected the inch wide fire nation emblem with a small wave rising through the bottom of it.

"What…" Sokka stopped for a moment to lick his lips before he tried again. "What does this mean?" Aang shook his head having no idea when they heard Katara's muffled voice start to tell them.

"It means I'm fire nation property," She was interrupted by another hiccup as she tried to regain her composure. "the wave is to say I'm a water bender and if I get captured again and they see this I get the same punishment as a run away slave."

"You can't mean death!" Aang cried looking horrified.

"No." Katara shook her head. "But the screams I heard while in the fortress are enough to make me wish it was." A violent shiver went throughout her body. "Where did you guys set up camp for the night?" Katara asked sounding drained and they happilylet her change the subject.

"We didn't, we let Appa rest all of today so after we got you cleaned up we could keep going until we were a safe distance." Sokka supplied. Katara nodded groggily and started to move from Sokka's now gentle embrace to the hulking figure that was Appa.

"Aang can't you do anything about the…you know?" Aang shook his head.

"I already tried while she was explaining, I think they put a poison or something on the metal they used to stop it from being healed with water bending."

"So it has to heal on it's own?"

"Ya and let's hope it heals smoothly, the less noticeable it is on her skin the better, even if it will be covered by her clothes." Sokka nodded and they went to follow the sleepy Katara up onto Appa.

* * *

_Sokka had been unsuccessful in his search for food so Katara tired of hearing both him and her stomach grumbling had decided to give it a go. "Come on Momo, I could use your nose's help." Jumping onto her shoulder, it only took a few minutes of walking before Momo's nose shot into the air and he went darting off ahead, Katara following at a jog laughing. _

_Momo having out run her, she stopped to look around and find which way he had gone. "Now where did that lemur go?" Turning to look behind her she turned right into a large armor covered chest. _

"_Do I look like a lemur to you?" Katara looked into the skull like mask that covered the soldier's face terrified. In no time at all she had jumped back, opened her water skin and launched an expert water whip at him. Striking his chest it left behind a significant dent but other wise had no effect, neither causing him to voice pain nor slowing his approach. _

_Walking backwards as he walked for ward Katara struck him with multiple attacks before finally deciding to use all her precious little water to drench him and freeze it. It didn't hold for as long as she would have liked and soon she was being restrained before her world suddenly went black.

* * *

_

_When she woke up her head was throbbing and her mouth felt like someone had filled it with sand. Slowly waking up more and more Katara began to get a sense of her surroundings. The combination of torchlight dancing across her eyelids, the steady drip on water hitting stone and the ropes around her wrists biting into her skin to keep her standing told her she was not somewhere she wanted to be. _

"_My, my, my sleeping beauty awakes." A gentle somewhat mocking female voice taunted, suddenly Katara found her face being lifted by a soft hand and she opened her eyes to see who it was. She was met with a young woman perhaps a year or so older than herself with brown rimmed amber irises and a beautiful face; at least it would have been beautiful if not for the evil gleam in her eyes and some how petrifying turn to her peach painted lips _

"_Such pretty blue eyes. I'm so glade you decided to wake up, I was afraid I wouldn't get to hear you scream before I had to leave. Commander Huo?" Katara froze and the same mountain of a man that she had bumped into in the forest -only this time he wore no armor and looked as if he had just been in a nasty fight which he had lost- walked over and knelt before this girl._

"_Yes mistress?" Came his deep gravelly voice._

"_I do believe she is thirsty would you please bring her some water?" This girl frightened the hell out of Katara. Her tone, touch and for the most part words suggested kindness and sweetness while her face suggested evil plans to come. '_Sweetened Evil_' Katara thought with a shudder. "Oh and Huo,"_

"_Yes mistress?"_

"_You better hurry as our guest is getting cold too." Eyes darting to see his reaction Katara was chilled to the bone by the grin he gave to his 'mistress' upon hearing these words. _

"_As you wish." Unhappily Katara was left alone with this girl; face still forced up to look at her. After an eternity of looking at each other Commander Huo came back, knelt on the floor and presented the girl with a small round basin of water holding it high above his bowed head._

"_Thank you Huo now could you move it a little closer?" Commander Huo shifted his position a bit so that the basin was directly in front of Katara and few inches below her chin. _

"_Good." She said looking back at Katara. "Now I know you must be very thirsty my dear so why don't you have a DRINK?" On the last word she shoved Katara's face into the water so she couldn't breath. Struggling did nothing to help, the Commander stayed firm as a rock and the girl's nails just dug deeper and deeper into Katara's scalp. '_I'm going to die if I don't…_' Even with her hands restrained all it took was a flick of her wrist to make the water leap out of the dish._

"_Thought so. Well thank you for that little revelation. Now that we know which one to use… Huo bring me the poker and the _appropriate_ fitting" Thankfully Katara no longer had the hand beneath her chin directing which way she could face, so she could watch now as following her orders like an obedient pet Commander Huo stood, placed the empty basin on the nearby table, and began to shuffle through the other things there, which consisted of four small bundles wrapped in cloth as well as a long metal pole that sat next to them. He opened two of the bundles before he found the one he was obviously looking for. Then he took whatever it was and started screwing it only the end on the pole_

"_Now, now Huo didn't you notice that she is curious as to what those are?" The girl clucked. "Hand that to me then show her the others." Looking more than a little exasperated Commander Huo handed her the pole and began to uncover the other pieces while the woman drape her hand over the added piece and set her hand alight._

"_These girlie," Commander Huo gestured to the bits on the table." are brands. This one," He said picking up one that simply held the fire nation emblem on it. "Is used on non-benders. This one," He said holding up the next one, which held the same emblem except that a small arrow rose from the bottom, "Would be used on airbenders if there were any left. And this one," He picked the last a visible sneer on his lips. " is used on earthbenders."_

"_What about waterbenders?" Katara already knew but she asked anyway._

"_What do you think I'm heating up?" Asked the pure evil girl. "Done!" She cried happily handing it over to the Commander who walked behind Katara and pulled the fabric out of the way._

"_And finally last and certainly least I'd like to personally introduce you to the one we use on waterbenders."__

* * *

_

Katara screamed when she woke up only to find Aang and Momo on her in an instant; Aang holding her close and rocking her as she cried, Momo gurgling comfortingly next to her ear.

"I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't come so soon after they took me. I don't know what I would have…"

"It's ok Katara, it's going to be all ok. I'll make sure of it."

**A/N:** Ok so I may not have won you over with this chapter but I believe in a proper set up so there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A new chapter! A new chapter! Everyone loves a new chapter! Yes I'm still doing set up Sticks tongue out like a little kid. Although this is a Zuko x Katara fic the story doesn't revolve around the Zutara! Romance is second for a reason! Ok there will be a lot of ZxK but _later_ not now. Besides it would be a pretty bogus title without the harem now wouldn't it? Read on!

P.S I fixed it so that now you can give anonymous reviews. Thanks Nightfall2525 for pointing out that I had it disabled. Doh!

You're LEAVING ME?

"Are we sure about this?" Sokka asked ringing his fingers.

"I don't know what else to do Sokka but if you can think of something better in the next few minutes I'm all ears." After saving Katara they had traveled day and night for two days before coming across a small, almost unnoticeable fishing village next to a huge peaceful lake. Luckily the people were incredibly friendly even before they found out Aang was the Avatar and had offered them shelter for as long as they wanted. Now after a week of imposing on that hospitality they were loading up Appa to leave and bracing themselves for the coming dispute after they told Katara what they planned to tell her.

"Umm, Katara?" They had decided Aang was going to tell her because as Sokka said, 'You're her cute little friend she could never hurt or stay mad at, I'm just her brother.'

"Yes Aang?" Katara answered cheerfully pulling on straps to make sure nothing fell during the flight. She seemed to have recovered completely from the trauma of just over a week ago, or more likely just pushed it far from her mind. She finished tightening the straps before turning to face Aang. "What is it?"

"Katara, Sokka and I have been talking and we think that… it would be better if… we think you should stay here where it is safe." Aang squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself; not knowing how Katara would react but almost certain it would be with at the very least anger, if not violence.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me." Aang opened his eyes and looked at her in shock, watching her sad face as she leaned against Appa stroking the bison's thick fur. Aang was sure he looked like a fish as he stood struggling to find words around his shock and admittedly, relief. "Don't look so surprised Aang, you and Sokka are by no means subtle and I knew for sure the second I saw only enough food to last Sokka and one other person to the next safe village. I scared you guys, and if I go with you I'm sure to be captured at least a few more times before summer's end and… even though you are the Avatar I'm in more danger because of…" She didn't need to say it; they both knew what she was talking about.

"Katara I'm so sorry you can't come but if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do." Aang said walking toward her and squeezing her in a hug.

"It's ok Aang, I understand; as much as I don't like it, I do." Katara told him squeezing him back just as hard. When they released each other Katara's face falsely brightened and she started to look around. "Now where is that brother of mine? He better not think he's getting away without saying goodbye." That was when Sokka decided it was time to come out from behind Appa.

"So-you're not mad?" He really was terrified, they were standing beside a lake and she had yet to blow, which -knowing _his_ sister- was only a matter of time.

"I never said that." Sokka visibly flinched. "But I'm trying to take the mature path here and be understanding. Plus it helps your argument that I'm terrified too." Katara's already fake smile was faltering severely.

"Katara." Sokka stepped closer to her, hand outstretched.

"Its ok Sokka, come here and give me a hug. It's getting late in the day and you guys should get moving if you want to get anywhere before nightfall." Sokka wasted no time in scooping his little sister up in the biggest hug he'd given her in a long time.

"We will come back for you little Kat." Katara pushed herself away and tried to hide the tears the old much-hated nickname rose up in her.

"Sure you will grumpy penguin. After Aang has defeated Lord Ozai and the rest of the water tribes and the earth kingdom have all the fire bender renegade groups squished so far under their thumb that there is no way a fire nation citizen -let alone a firebender- can get within 100 miles of me." Sokka laughed a little at her accuracy of when he thought it would be safe and her old retort for being called little Kat.

"Just don't die before all that happens 'kay?" Sokka kissed Katara's forehead and started to climb up Appa.

"Be safe Katara." Aang hesitated a second before giving Katara a peck on the cheek and then running and air blasting his way onto Appa's head as fast as he could, though sadly that wasn't fast enough to hide his bright red blush from Katara.

"See you guy's!" Katara waved a small smile on her lips and light blush painted across her cheeks. Once they were out of sight Katara made her way back to the village.

* * *

"What happened mistress Katara? Did they leave you behind?" A little girl holding her ball and obviously heading home for supper asked, coming up to Katara. _Why can no one seem to take anyone else's word for what I say? It feels like the whole dang village has come to ask me._ "Yes they did Ping-ping but-"

"I KNEW IT! BOYS ARE SOOOOOOO STUPID!"

"Now, now they did what they thought was best." Defended Katara though part of her was agreeing fully.

"Exactly! They did what they though was best but it was soooooo wrong!" Finally having enough Katara straitened her back and her voice grew firm.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that you should hurry home before some soooo stupid boys that happen to be your older brothers come to find you only to hear you talking about them like this." Ping-ping paled considerably and ran off toward the other end of the village as fast as she could forgetting to even say goodbye. _Thank Shasa! A moment to myself. _Slowly Katara continued to the house of the sweet young woman who had agreed to take her in, in exchange for a little help now and then.

"Welcome back Katara!" Yukari smiled one of her glowing smiles and waved the spoon she was holding in greeting, her other hand resting on her swollen belly as her tightly braided brown hair swished like a rope down her back. It was hard to stay sad in the same room as such a glowing person.

"Hello Yukari, hello baby." Katara smiled, lightly touching Yukari stomach. "So what's for supper?"

"I'm planning to stuff us full of fish in the form of fish gumbo today." Yukari answered then looked at her belly and poked it with the spoon. "Your father is late. Why don't you come out so we can scold him together?" Katara laughed; from what Yukari had told her the baby was nearing a week late and Yukari was tired of being 'Some big fat girl with hurting feet'.

"You go sit down Yukari and I'll take care of serving." Katara grabbed Yukari's hands and lead her to a seat at the low table. Shushing all the woman's worried questions.

"But-are you sure?"

"Yes, sit you look like you are ready to pop!" Katara heard her mumbling something about half wishing she would pop while reaching for the needed dishes.

Dinner went though with happy conversation regardless of Yukari's husband still having yet to come home. "Oh that dolt probably stayed out to get the late night catch." Yukari said absentmindedly rubbing her stomach while Katara washed the dishes. "Thank you Katara."

"It's no problem. You never had to do dishes for my brother, in comparison this is a piece of cake." Katara smiled over her shoulder.

"No Thank you for being so cheerful and helpful even though I know you must be in a lot of pain right now." Katara began to dry and put everything away, her eyebrows knotted in thought.

"No the burn is fine thanks to those salves your town medic gave me." Yukari slowly tried to stand and Katara rushed over to help her. When Yukari was standing she wrapped her arms around Katara in a comforting hug.

"Don't rely too much on that mask you're wearing, you never know when it'll break." Yukari then pulled away and started to waddle toward the only other room in the tiny house. "It's getting late and I'm going to bed, especially since knowing this little ostrich I need any extra sleep I can get." Stopping in the doorway she looked over her shoulder at Katara. "If you ever need to talk I'll be here."

When Yukari was gone Katara sat in the room restlessly trying to find something to do. _I know! I'll take a walk and practice my bending. I should be tired then in an hour or so. _The already chill air was growing more so with every passing minute as night fell making Katara pull on the beautiful coat she had been given in the North Pole. It was still too warm for her parka.

When she stepped outside no one else was out as the fishermen were already home or would be back later and children were being settled for bed. Walking along the frozen mud next to the lake Katara was oblivious to the world which made it all the easier as two arms wrapped around her, one to cover her mouth and the other to pin her arms to her sides stoppingher from bending herself free.


	3. AN

I'm so sorry! Everything has been hectic at my house lately from me getting my first job, my grandpa having a heart attack, my mom getting pregnant again, one of my best friends being stuck into foster care to get away from her crazy mother and with my older sister working two jobs and never home to help with my younger siblings I have had no time for any writing.

But now here is the insult to the injury: my mother has come to the conclusion that I'm not spending enough time on schoolwork and is blocking all the fanfiction sites I go to. ALL of them, if they have fanfic in the address it's being blocked as of tomorrow. I Love you all and I have no clue when I will next be able to update any of my stories so don't hold your breath and again I'M SOOOO SORRY.

* * *

**Next drive you crazy not-a-chapter post: **

Holley F-ing cow, who needs soaps when you live one? When I was banned to prevent slacking on school I had every intention of trying to continue writing. Well turned out I have been depressed (The kind you need drugs for just not to the extent where _I_ needed drugs) and my fanfiction, writing and adrenaline from family drama was all that was keeping me up. So after that was realized and I made much boring progress I am starting to write again in limited, after school, when inspiration strikes, periods.

I plan on posting a Naruto one I have been working on and the rest of my Avatar T.L.A Counsil of five, once they are already finished.

Daughter of Ryuukostusei is slow and steady. I've found my writing style as changed a bit after all this so it hasn't been easy when all I want to do is go back and correct but I won't hold you all in that kind of suspense 'cause I myself hate it when authors do that. All posts on all my longer stories will be real posts; no more annoying notes like this or 'oops I noticed a bunch of mistakes AFTER I posted'.

Last thing, I'm thinking of adding a tentative and I mean _tentative_ update schedule on my author page. If you read this and give a crap review and tell me what you think!

Kylwyn


End file.
